James Butler
What's a common name? John, Dave, Bob, James- yeah, James it is. James Butler is a Half-Blood, one of several featured in the The Ancient Ones ''roleplay. A former member of the Traveler Alliance, he is motivated more by his own goals and interests than that of the group. '''Appearance' Physically, James appears to be in his late teens, having tan skin and dark, curly hair. Biologically, however, his age is well in the thousands. Being a Half-Blood, he is half Ancient, but his other parent was a Time Lord. Consequently, James inherited the ability to regenerate into a new body upon death, but his Ancient genetics allowed for each incarnation to live far longer than the average Time Lord. Personality James is relatively laid back in terms of his disposition, and often comes off as arrogant and sarcastic. He sometimes uses his Ancient blood as a means of asserting authority, and is more concerned with his own motives than that of the group. James also has an extremely short temper, which at times results in him entering a rage induced frenzy. However, there are several characteristics that don't show themselves at a first glance. Firstly, James is more intelligent than he lets on. Having a vast knowledge of a plethora of universes, he tends to know a lot about the characters that he encounters. James also holds a strong jealousy towards the Doctor, feeling indignant towards the Doctor's popularity on-board the TUS Traveler and in times before. Most discordant with these characteristics is the fact there is a sense of protection that James keeps oppressed. Biographical Summary Past Incarnations Not much is known regarding the three incarnations preceding James. The one with the most information is his third, who was portrayed as an archetypal hero who always fought for what is good and just. Due to this incarnation's warrior demeanor, it can be assumed that it is this incarnation that fought in the Last Great Time War. The Time War, as the Maverick During the Time War, James's past incarnation fought alongside the Doctor, going by the alias the Maverick. All that is known about the Maverick is that he was one of Gallifrey's best fighters and generals, second only to the Doctor. This may have been one source of James's current envy of the Doctor. At the end of the Time War, the Maverick escaped from the Doctor Who universe in order to escape the affects of the Moment, which the Doctor used to exterminate all of the Daleks as well as all of the Time Lords. After the Time War, as Nomad The Maverick ended up in a fantasy themed universe where he would take on the alias Nomad. After the devastation that the Maverick witnessed during the Time War, he tried to atone for his own transgressions by taking on the role of the hero. During his life here, he travelled with many unnamed companions, which Nomad assumedly outlived. The life of his this incarnation came to an end when he fought he dark knight Cecil alone, where he tackled Cecil off of a mountside after being impaled. Fourth Incarnation, James Butler As Nomad begun his regeneration process, he used the energy to transprt himself to a random universe. Where he ended up; New York City in the late twentieth century. The unconscious Half-Blood was taken in by Mark and Roger, but nothing else is said about the two. Shortly after he recovers, Nomad is forced to quickly come up with a new name when he is asked what his name is. In that moment of quick thinking, he gave himself the name James Butler. James then spent six months with Mark, Roger, and their other room mates before the walls of the multiverse were initially broken, where James quickly went in search of the source. Blindly jumping into a rift in reality, he found himself aboard the T.U.S. Traveller, where his adventure began. Abilities James has the ability to teleport extreme distances, even to alternate universes and times. The only downfall is when he makes jumps in time or between universes, as these take a great toll on his stamina, and can leave him fatigued and unable to teleport for days or even weeks. He can also take other people within a certain area along with him. Trivia * It is stated that Nomad lived in the Kingdom of Baron, which is a reference to one of the locales in Final Fantasy IV. * Further references to the Final Fantasy franchise is made when Nomad fights Cecil, a direct reference to Cecil Harvey from Final Fantasy IV, who is a Black Knight both ingame and in the roleplay. * Nomad's line "I, Nomad, will knock you down!" Is yet another reference to Final Fantasy, this time to Garland from the original Final Fantasy, who states "I, Garland, will knock you all down!" before his battle with the protagonists. * The universe that Nomad ends up him post regeneration is the world of the broadway musical RENT. * The ones that take Nomad in are both characters from RENT, Mark Cohen and Roger Davis. * When James decides on his new name, the first two listed, John and Dave, may be references to John Egbert and Dave Strider from the webcomic Homestuck. * James's lines "At first I appear, I seem mysterious/delirious, but when explained, I am nothing serious" Are references to the Mysterious Man from the broadway musical Into the Woods. * Category:Original Characters Category:Half-Bloods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Mundeo's Characters